Horde
The Horde | mlead = Thrall, Son of Durotan (Warchief of the Horde, operates in Kalimdor) | leaders = Sylvanas Windrunner (Queen of the Forsaken, rules Lordaeron) Cairne Bloodhoof (Tauren Grand Chief) Drek'Thar (leader of the Orcs in the Eastern Kingdoms) Lor'themar Theron (Regent-Lord of Quel'Thalas) Vol'jin (leader of the Darkspears) Varimathras (Vizier to the Banshee Queen) Tharg (leader of the Stonemaul ogres) | hq = Orgrimmar | capitals = Thunder Bluff, Silvermoon, Undercity | language = Orcish | slang = Taurahe, Gutterspeak, Thalassian, Zandali, Goblin, Low Common | races = Blood elves, Forsaken, Darkspear Trolls, Half-orc, Mag'har, Mok'Nathal, Orcs, Stonemaul Ogres, Tauren | theater = Lordaeron, Central and Southern Kalimdor, Quel'Thalas, Outland | pop= 330,790 approx based on official totals in various official sources, including Lands of Mystery, Lands of Conflict, and various blood elf/high elf percentages given in various sources. See talk page.}} The Horde is one of the two major political factions of the mortal races in Azeroth, its counterpart being the Alliance. Although its ideals, policies, and beliefs have been revised and membership has changed over time, it is the same Horde inherited by Thrall through Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer. This article concerns the Horde's recent history. For the complete history of the Horde, see History of the Horde. Current members Major member races include: * The orcs ** Led by Warchief Thrall. ** Capital is Orgrimmar in Durotar. They also have camps in the Barrens, Ashenvale, Stranglethorn Vale, Arathi Highlands, Badlands, Swamp of Sorrows and Azshara. Since the reopening of the Dark Portal, the orcs have expanded into their former homeworld of Draenor (now Outland), with encampments in Hellfire Peninsula, Terokkar Forest, Nagrand, the Blade's Edge Mountains and Shadowmoon Valley. Recently expanded into Northrend, with Warsong Hold in the Borean Tundra. ** Attempting to embrace their once honorable, shamanistic ways and fight the corruption of demonic magic. ** Surviving orc clans that have joined Thrall: ***Frostwolf Clan - Thrall's own clan, led by Farseer Drek'Thar since the death of its last affirmed chieftain, Durotan. The Frostwolf Clan is the largest concentration of orcs in the Eastern Kingdoms, residing in Alterac Valley since their exile by Gul'dan decades earlier. ***Warsong Clan - Led by Grom Hellscream until his death, these orcs have largely settled in Ashenvale Forest. ***Shattered Hand Clan - Formerly led by Kargath Bladefist, many orcs from the Shattered Hand Clan have settled in the new orcish city of Orgrimmar, where they now serve as the Horde's order of assassins, training new rogues in the service of the Horde. In addition to orcs, a fair number of trolls are also considered members of the Shattered Hand. The main numbers of the Shattered Hand, however, have become Fel Orcs and remain in Outland ***Former members of the Burning Blade Clan - Though this clan was all but consumed by chaos and demonic corruption, a few of the Burning Blade's most powerful warriors have survived and rejoined the Horde, pledging their allegiance to Thrall. These orcs are called Blademasters. They do not appear to be at all related to the Burning Blade cult which has taken root in Durotar and elsewhere. ***A large number of orcs from various other clans. * The trolls of the Darkspear tribe ** Led by Shadowhunter Vol'jin. ** Originally from a small chain of islands in the Great Sea. Eventually moved to Echo Isles, but were then rooted out by the Kul Tiras marines. Main village is Sen'jin Village. ** Share a capital with the orcs in Orgrimmar. They also have camps in Durotar, Ashenvale, Stonetalon Mountains and Desolace; they also control both Horde outposts in Zangarmarsh. ** Indebted to the orcs for saving their tribe and giving them a home. * The tauren ** Led by High Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof. ** Capital is Thunder Bluff in Mulgore. They also have camps in the Barrens, Thousand Needles, Stonetalon Mountains, Desolace, Feralas and Felwood. ** A race of noble creatures who offered spiritual guidance to the orcs in exchange for their military aid. ** Also they lend their kodo beasts to the Horde. * The undead Forsaken ** Led by the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, with Varimathras as her majordomo. ** Capital is the Undercity in Tirisfal Glades. They also have holdings in Silverpine Forest and the Hillsbrad Foothills, as well as a town in the Howling Fjord of Northrend. ** A group of undead released from the control of the Lich King who have set up truce with the other members of the Horde. * The blood elves ** Led by Lor'themar Theron, Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas, in the absence of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. ** Capital is Silvermoon City in Eversong Woods, in northern Quel'Thalas; they also have holdings in the Ghostlands, alongside the Forsaken. They also have an encampment in Hellfire Peninsula in Outland, to support blood elf pilgrims traveling through the Dark Portal from Azeroth. ** A group of former high elves shunned for their magic addiction and betrayed by members of the Alliance, turned to the Horde to help them reach Outland and achieve their destiny. ** Also includes the blood elf Farstrider faction. Horde forces * Defilers * Frostwolf Clan * Warsong Outriders Other smaller factions/organizations that are part of the Horde: * The Stonemaul ogres of Dustwallow Marsh, formerly lead by Mok'Morokk, currently many support Tharg instead. * The Mag'har of Nagrand. * Many members of the Earthen Ring. * Many sentient Wyverns are considered to be part of the Horde. * Many intelligent Vampire Bats. * The Mok'Nathal of Blade's Edge Mountains. * The Half-ogres * Many (though not all) Half-orcs. * The Forsaken keep a large amount of abominations in their service.'' It is debated however if the Abominations are actually intelligent and free thinking or simply a golem of flesh, created for a purpose to guard and not granted with higher level of brain activity. * Sylvanas has many banshee allies. Horde-aligned Horde-aligned are those that are neutral to friendly to the Horde but are not true members of the horde, but have treaties or contracts with the horde. * The forest trolls of the Revantusk tribe in the Hinterlands, led by Primal Torntusk are Independent, though loosely allied with the Horde. While not members of the Horde, they are its friends. They know compassion, though they find it a bit difficult to relate to the Darkspear jungle trolls, having once been enemies. *Goblins are Independent, but are old friends of the Horde. The Goblins fought with the Horde in the Second War, but broke off when they realized that it’s more profitable to work both sides. However, many goblins remember the fun of the Horde and are willing to lower mercenary prices to Thrall and his people. Goblins offer almost exclusive transport services for the Horde, whether in their steamboats or zeppelins. You’re more likely to find a team of goblin sappers, who take great pleasure in the chaos the Horde creates, meshed into Horde forces than those of the Alliance. Perhaps with enough persuasion, the goblins could be convinced to rejoin the Horde for the first time since the Second War (although that could be just as harmful as helpful, knowing the goblins). Many hired goblins can be seen in Ashenvale helping Warsong cut down trees, and other hired goblins guard the Zeppelins that travel between several of the Horde's cities. * The Tuskarr of Kaskala and the Taunka in Northrend have agreed to help the Horde. History , Samuro, Drek'Thar, and Rokhan. All of these Heroes also helped Rexxar in his journeys.]] :See also: History of the Horde, Dark Horde In the past, the Horde referred to the orcs and their battle thralls from both Draenor and Azeroth, such as trolls and ogres. Following its utter defeat at the end of the Second War, the Horde's dark power was broken, allowing Thrall to awaken the dormant spirituality of his people and free them from the Burning Legion's control. During the events of the Third War, Thrall has made lasting bonds with the tauren chief Cairne Bloodhoof and the troll shadowhunter Vol'jin of the Darkspear clan. The ties between the three races is very close, as both share many similar cultural views. With the help of the tauren, both the orcs and the tribe of trolls have established a place for themselves in Kalimdor. Since then, certain ogre tribes, as well as the Forsaken and blood elves have chosen to affiliate themselves with the Horde. The present Horde is mostly about surviving in a land that has come to hate them. The orcs are hated because, much like the Forsaken, they were formerly mindless, controlled beings. Though redeemed, they are not forgiven by the Alliance who believe them to be their old selves still. The trolls, tauren and their other allies are the ones who understood them, and so they are hated for that. An interesting fact is that every prominent Horde leader has been allied with certain members of the Alliance in times of war. Organization Although its' name would imply otherwise, the Horde may actually be viewed as a more centralized body than the Alliance, as Orgrimmar is the obvious center, Thrall is the undisputed leader, and he stands as Warchief over the entire Horde, holding dominion over the Darkspear Trolls and tauren tribes alike (though he treats his fellow racial leaders as equals ). Like the old Alliance of Lordaeron, Thrall accepts ambassadors and advisors from all the different tribes and members of the Horde and makes sure their voice is heard in the running of the fledgling empire. Although unavoidably possessing the characteristic militarism of the orcs, Thrall has also proven himself to be a compassionate, idealistic, and enlightened individual, and commands a great deal of respect within the Horde. Though the Horde could quickly become a formidable war machine once again, in formal terms they are a peaceful nation deciding to try for peace and help the world rather than savage rampaging like the early history of the Horde. More informally however, a state of Cold War still exists. The Orcs' attempts to drive the Alliance out of Warsong Gulch and Alterac Valley are ongoing, as is the Forsaken's expansionistic advance in Arathi and Hillsbrad. Equal in size, the Horde also has its' complexities, much like the Alliance. The main five races of the blood elves, tauren, undead, trolls and orcs have countless friends among the races of Azeroth: the Revantusk forest trolls of the Hinterlands, the Stonemaul Ogres and various individuals like the Mok'Nathal beastmaster Rexxar. In the Third War, before the liberation of the Forsaken from the Scourge and the defection of the blood elves, the Horde allied themselves with the Alliance to rid Azeroth of the Burning Legion. Since then old animosity has risen again, resulting in open conflict on several battlefields. Open war, however, has not reemerged. Yet. Despite their somewhat monstrous appearance, the majority of the Horde is not evil; much like the Alliance, it is comprised of diverse factions and individuals who possess a wide range of values and virtues. Culturally, orcs and tauren believe in redemption more than most other races on Azeroth and are willing to give almost anyone a chance, regardless of reputation. The Revantusk seem to have even accepted, (if not at least tolerate) their ancient enemy the blood elves. Largely because of these beliefs, a number of mortal races and many diverse factions can be found in service in the Horde. | title = Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game | isbn = 978-1588460714 | pages = 47}} The taurens and orcs are allies of the Horde. The half-orcs are affiliated with either Horde or Alliance. and goblins are Independent.]] | title = Alliance & Horde Compendium | isbn = 978-1-5884-6063-9 | pages = 18}} Only the blood elves and Darkspear jungle trolls are currently Horde Members. Naga are not part of the Horde.]] | title = Manual of Monsters | isbn = 978-1-5884-6070-7 | pages = 138}}]] The Two Hordes Although the Horde in the MMORPG is a single faction, it is actually divided in two or more distinct parts (partially including Dark Horde in the Burning Steppes but not the Fel Horde in Outland). The Horde members who follow Thrall’s leadership make Kalimdor their home base. The orcs are undergoing a cultural revolution as they feel the unnatural, arcane bloodlust leave their bodies, giving them calmer and more focused states of mind. They, for the most part, follow Thrall as he forges ahead to reform the Horde both inside, with his shamanism, and outside, with the founding of Durotar. Still, not all orcs are pleased with these movements, namely the evil orcs who still reside on Azeroth. These orcs, who include a good number of the surviving warlocks, actively raid Alliance and Independent caravans and towns, and renounce all that Thrall proclaims the Horde is. Like the two faces of the Alliance, the different Horde factions meet rarely; but there are some orc warlocks on Kalimdor who would very much like to retake control of the Horde forces, and they are gaining strength in the wilderness to do so. The Horde can be on the continent of Azeroth or even Lordaeron. As much as these orcs may feel part of the Horde of old, they do not belong to Thrall’s Horde and will be unlikely to find allies among jungle trolls or the infrequent tauren they will come across. The Forsaken of Lordaeron will, of course, happily aid the Horde in the area. They don’t care whether the orcs are evil or not; it’s actually easier for them if their allies are evil. Orc warlocks and other clans that refuse Thrall’s leadership are strongest in Azeroth around the Burning Steppes and the Blasted Lands. Many of them prefer to stay near the Dark Portal through which they first entered Azeroth, and some warlocks still try to tap into the magic holding the portal in place. The further north the heroes travel through Lordaeron, the less frequently they will find orcs. Thrall freed most of the orcs held in Lordaeron, and most of the others were likely killed by the Scourge. *One group lives mostly in Kalimdor. It includes orcs, trolls, tauren and some ogres. This Horde is just like the one that was introduced in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Its members are shamanistic and honorable, and most consider Thrall as their hero and affirmed leader. *The second group lives mostly in the Eastern Kingdom, and includes the Forsaken, the blood elves, the Grimtotem tauren, and sometimes the evil orcs of the Dark Horde. The Forsaken are nominally allied with the Horde but serve only themselves. . Rumors say that when the Forsaken first began talking with the another faction, the blood elves, it was in order to seek new allies. Whether this allegiance was truly for the Horde, or if the Forsaken found another, even better ally, no one knows. Only time will tell what the undead are really up to. Blood elves despise most other races, but they are coming to accept that the Forsaken are different, or at least share the same goals. They are much darker than their allies from Kalimdor, do not necessairly consider Thrall as their leader and certain members of their race do not care about honor, morality or even other races. Not all Forsaken are evil, but many are, and other races definitely view them as such. A non-evil Forsaken must work hard to prove his neutral (or perhaps, good) intentions. Few good Forsaken exist, but many evil ones do, and their leadership is definitely up to nefarious ends. Most Forsaken are pretty despicable, and their motivations as a race are evil and destructive. Most blood elves are not insane or evil - they just choose to fight fire with fire. They were suffering for lack of the Sunwell; they all needed -- and still need -- to feed on arcane energies, even though most of them aren't spellcasters. The most powerful blood elf spellcasters are insane, as the magic they wield is corrupting. The eastern Horde recognizes the blood elves as dangerous, volatile and ultimately destructive. Even if many Forsaken and some blood elves are evil, this "second Horde" can not currently be considered as a danger to the world, as Thrall's horde has kept them mostly in check. The Forsaken's Royal Apothecary Society surely have questionable plans, but so far they keep fighting the Scourge and left the rest of the world alone for the most part (except for a few deals with the Grimtotem tribe, and spreading diseases and enslavement of druids in Ashenvale forest, among other things). Quest:Forsaken Diseases *Two small orc factions use the same rationale to pursue completely opposite goals. Both factions display utter loyalty to the Horde. The Horde is their family, their home, and they take great pride in serving it. These orcs believe the Horde comes first in everything. One faction has come to terms with the Horde’s association with the Alliance. By joining arms with the Alliance, the Horde was able to assist in preventing the destruction of the world. These orcs consider their success a sign that Thrall and the Horde are on the right path to strength and glory. The other faction feels that Thrall betrayed the Horde by allying with humans. They consider the Horde corrupted, tainted and weak. These orcs fight for their lost glory using any tools at their disposal, including arcane magic. They dream of one day becoming powerful enough to destroy the mock Horde that exists today and replace it with the old and glorious empire the Horde once was. Faithful of the Horde can be of any class, but those who support the current Horde never become warlocks, and those who denounce the current Horde never become shamans. This situation causes a rift within the ranks of the proud orcs, and it grows increasingly difficult to tell friend from foe. The relations between the two groups are not cordial, as Thrall and his followers distrust the Forsaken and fear they may betray them one day. There is also racial animosity as blood elves reek of fel power, offending the spiritual senses of the tauren. The Horde orcs, darkspear trolls and tauren distrust the blood elves, as their addiction to magic makes the high elves look like amateurs. The blood elves are dangerous, and the Horde races can smell the rotten magic on them. In particular, the orcs revile the blood elves because they see them as descending down the same path toward damnation that so corrupted the orcish people — the orcs can smell the demon taint on the blood elves and know how badly it will twist them. The blood elves disdain the Horde as barbarians who refuse to grasp power in front of them. They especially dislike the orcs, who should have been strong enough to control the power the demons gave them instead of falling under their command. Since the Horde is leery of the Forsaken, it keeps watchful eyes on them. For example Ambassador Galavosh was sent by Thrall to make sure the Forsaken are honest and dismiss their evil tendencies. Galavosh is suspicious of the Forsaken as well. While the Forsaken were let into the horde for various reasons, including the Earthen Ring to help create a cure for undeath; Sage Truthseeker, believes however, that while Earthen Ring had pure intentions towards their plagued brethren, who is to know the motivations of those whispering in the ears of the Elder Council? He believes that the Forsaken whom the Horde allied with had a history wrought with deceit He believes the pact was too hasty, and that perhaps Cairne would have been wise to heed the warnings from Orgrimmar. Thrall and Cairne remain suspicious of the Forsaken. Thrall freely admits he isn't pleased about allowing the Forsaken joining the Horde, and expects them to betray him, but he simply felt that he needed allies — even if those allies were not completely trustworthy. He had only grudgingly, accepted the Forsaken into the horde as he needed them as much as they needed the Horde. A number of Horde members in Durotar are disturbed by the growing presence of the Forsaken in their lands. Tauren rarely trust the Forsaken with more than a nod and a place to set their withered feet. They are less thrilled at the presence of the Forsaken at Thunder Bluff, who they grudgingly tolerate due to their alliance. The tauren place a strong emphasis on the value of life, and the unlife of the Forsaken stands as an affront to their beliefs. They consider the Forsaken abominations — much like all other undead. Trolls are suspicious of the Forsaken, but so is everyone else , they have little trust for the manipulative Forsaken, whom they believe will visit only misery and strife upon their allies.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/races/trolls.html Interestingly, a few Forsaken seem to genuinely like the Horde — they see the Horde as a group of outcasts, which is something the Forsaken can respect. These few legitimate Horde supporters also tend to focus on the sides of the Horde they like — like warlocks and the Grimtotem tribe. Others are fairly open in their contempt of the Horde. Surprisingly there are even Forsaken that do not trust many if not most of their kind, for example Roberick Dartfall, Trevor, and Leonid Barthalomew the Revered. Apparently these Forsaken do not like to be judged for the actions of many of their kind, and want to be judged for their individual actions. Though at least some of these end up leaving the Forsaken altogether to join other forces like Argent's Dawn, such as Leonid, or those that aspire to leave such as Trevor. According to Thrall, in Rise of the Horde, the Forsaken are merely "befriended". In World of Warcraft In World of Warcraft, the distrust by other Horde races to Forsaken is mentioned within quest dialogue in the game. In which case, because Forsaken's loyalty is being questioned they cannot do certain quests for the Horde. One major element showing the difference between these two "sub-factions": Forsaken and blood elves begin with a Friendly reputation with Undercity and Silvermoon City, but only neutral with Orgrimmar, Thunder Bluff and Darkspear trolls. Orcs, trolls and tauren begin the game as Friendly with their respective factions (Orgrimmar for the orcs, Darkspear Tribe for the trolls, and Thunder Bluff for the tauren) and Neutral with Undercity and Silvermoon. While most Forsaken are not trusted, The Horde still works with members of the Forsaken, like Kirith, who was Trebor's lieutenant. Weaknesses The Horde may seem to be an unstoppable juggernaut, but like the best-laid walls, they have their weak points. In the past, these weak links kept the Alliance from losing the Second War. Savagery Perhaps its greatest weakness, as a whole the Horde is a group of primitive savages bound together by extreme circumstances. Subtlety is a four-letter word to these guys, and most prefer to talk with their fists. Even the Forsaken are bloodthirsty and prone to violent rages, as well as an inherent distrust in anyone else. While the bloodlust of the sin'dorei is less overt and more contained by a veneer of elegance and refinement, in truth they can also revel in death and cruelty to the same degree as any of the Horde's other member nations. A cunning general can incite rages in a warband and laugh as the Horde’s best laid plans fall apart while the savages fly mindlessly into combat. Orcs connect with their legacy as mighty warriors, as barbaric, demon-bred savages, and as shamanistic spiritualists. Despite the fact that they are no longer under demonic influence, orcs can still enter bloodthirsty frenzies. When engaging in combat, bloodlust flows over orcs; they fly into blind and frightening rages, cleaving through foes with axes. Although Thrall gradually learned to control it, the novel Lord of the Clans depicts him at times experiencing the bloodlust himself. The Darkspear jungle trolls are steadfastly loyal to the orcs. Though they practice voodoo and many retain their savage natures, Thrall lets them live in his borders and generally do what they want. The Trolls are about as prone to rages as orcs. Some of the most powerful creatures the Horde can muster, ogres are even less subtle than the orcs. Ogres care little for well-laid plans and strategies, charging into combat and swinging clubs with the smallest provocation. Forsaken culture is colored by white-hot rage toward the Lich King and an almost equally intense devotion to their queen. Although the fury of the Forsaken is generally more intellectually inclined and controlled, and while this certainly is not true of all of them, at their heart they are capable of being exactly what they appear; a raging, voracious army of cannabalistic zombies, intent on the erradication of (at least human) life. Small forces Despite their power, the Horde lacks the numbers it once enjoyed. They are the underdogs now, and it becomes easy to simply overwhelm their forces with greater numbers. Strength is good, but the many are stronger than the few. The tauren used to roam Kalimdor in great numbers. The constant skirmishes with the centaur tribes have whittled away at their numbers. The war with the Burning Legion diminished their population even more. Their alliance with the orcs and their spiritual strength are what saved them from extinction. Their populations are too low; one of their main goals — now that they are not looking over their shoulders every instant for a centaur attack — is to build their population back up. Technology Similar to their savage weakness, the Horde severely lacks in technological prowess since the goblins left their alliance. The Horde’s reliance on divine magic and beasts has proven a downfall due to their unpredictable and exhaustible nature. And technology still baffles the Horde. Enemy forces can overwhelm a Horde warband with a single siege engine; most warbands are simply ill equipped to handle a strong technological presence. Members of the Horde rarely take up the tinker’s calling; the faction largely views the use of technology with disdain, stooping only to use goblin technology when they can afford to pay goblins to handle it. Members of the Horde are more likely to rely on shamanic or druidic magic. Relying on goblin innovation has served them well, and often goblins aided the orcs in times of need. Tauren are the least likely to use technology, seeing it as a disturbing disharmony with the natural order. Orcs prefer the rewarding feeling of axe and spear through flesh. For an orc, firearms have little tangible reward in battle other than hurting the enemy; most find the weapons impersonal and lacking in honor. The majority of the Horde (those found on Kalimdor) either do not care to have the same kind of advanced technology as the Alliance, or chooses to destroy it due to its impact on the environment, among other factors. The Horde does have forsaken that continue to use some human technology, and a mix of dark necromantic technology. The extent of blood elf technology is unknown, although as high elves they disdained technology. Strengths Physical strength If you put an orc, a tauren, a human and a dwarf in a room with no weapons, most everyone can make a good guess as to who would come out alive. The front lines of the Alliance’s armies are always in danger against the physically stronger Horde. The Horde can boast of many strengths in its army; what it lacks in mobility it makes up for in sheer power. Leadership Unlike the Alliance, the Horde has clear leaders for every race represented in its ranks. The clearer hierarchy makes things a bit more organized for the Horde, although the Horde has the disadvantage of having at least one race that is only interested in looking out for its own, the Forsaken. A wise general learns to balance the orcs’ battle rage with cunning tactics. References Category:Orcs Category:Trolls Category:Tauren Category:Forsaken Category:goblins Category:Mok'Nathal Category:ogres Category:Blood elves Horde